Premios a la Comunidad Rio de Habla hispana
by Trisque
Summary: En efecto amigos, la comunidad Rio de habla hispana ha cumplido los mas de 50 likes y se merece unos premios como dios manda. Éstos serán administrados por Dark-kazoo y por mi. Antes de que digais que esto no se podria publicar, os equivocais porque está diseñado como un fic por lo tanto ES un fic. Entrad, leed y comentad. Para cualquier pregunta no olvideis mandarme un PM
1. Chapter 1

**PREMIOS DE LA COMUNIDAD**

**NOCHE 1: PRESENTACIÓN Y BASES**

La noche se cierne sobre la ciudad de Río de Janeiro haciendo que la metrópolis con sus artificiales luces de vivos colores. Sin embargo ésta no era una noche. En un lindero de la selva había un gran teatro ahora abandonado, por fuera parecía en ruinas pero el interior nada tenía que ver con el exterior. Había sido restaurado devolviéndole la magnificencia que una vez tuvo.

Esa noche decenas de aves y humanos llegados de todos los lugares de habla hispana, desde Centro y Sudamérica hasta del otro lado del gran charco, se habían reunido en el lugar y charlaban animadamente entre ellos mientras buscaban sus asientos.

"¿Pero tu has visto la cantidad de gente que ha venido? No voy a poder hacerlo..."- Se lamentó el guacamayo azul que ya estaba pulcramente peinado y trajeado.

"Tranquilízate cariño los vas a hacer muy bien. Además recuerda que yo voy a estar ahí contigo".-intentó tranquilizar su pareja vestida también de gala con una hermosa flor en la cabeza. "Ademas, Rafael y los chicos estarán detrás controlando que todo vaya bien."

"Ayyy...¿Qué haría yo sin ti?"-preguntó tiernamente a Perla para luego besarla cariñosamente.

"Chicos, lamento interrumpir...".dijo Rafael riéndose para sus adentros haciendo que ambos guacamayos se separaran sonrojados. "La Gala empezará en breve...primero viene la actuación de Nico y Pedro y luego os tocará a vosotros"-explicó el tucán.

"De acuerdo"-contestaron Blu y Perla

Pocos minutes después la noche empezó...

"Damas y caballeros tomen ya sus asientos pues los primeros Premios de la Comunidad van a comenzar"-anunció Rafael por megafonía.

Una vez todos estuvieron mas o menos en su lugar, las grandes lámparas que iluminaban el lugar fueron apagándose poco a poco hasta que la sala fue devorada por la penumbra. En ese momento la musica que daría paso al resto de la noche comenzó a sonar.

**"The Night" (Disturbed)**

**(/watch?v=VyctTU_0FiM )**

What has come over me  
What madness taken hold of my heart  
To run away, the only answer  
Pulling me away  
To fall upon the night  
The source of my recovery  
Sweet shadow taking hold of the light  
Another day has been devoured  
Calling me away, begging the question  
Why

For saving me from all they've taken  
Letting my armor fall again  
Giving me the strength to face them  
Feeling it taking over now  
On a path to take it all away  
There can be no better way of knowing

_[Chorus]_  
In a world beyond controlling  
Are you going to deny the savior  
In front of your eyes  
Stare into the night  
Power beyond containing  
Are you going to remain a slave for  
The rest of your life  
Give into the night

This self discovery  
Redemption taking hold of my mind  
A serenade of haunting voices  
Calling me away  
To feast upon the night  
The source of my Felicity  
Dark maiden taking hold of my hand  
Lead me away from hibernation  
Strong and unafraid  
Never a question why

For saving me from all they've taken  
Letting my armor fall again  
Giving me the strength to face them  
Feeling it taking over now  
I'm about to take it away  
There can be no better way of knowing

_[Chorus]_  
In a world beyond controlling  
Are you going to deny the savior  
In front of your eyes  
Stare into the night  
Power beyond containing  
Are you going to remain a slave for  
The rest of your life  
Give into the night

_[Guitar Solo]_

Give in to the night

_[Chorus]_  
In a world beyond controlling  
Are you going to deny the savior  
In front of your eyes  
Stare into the night  
Power beyond containing  
Are you going to remain a slave for  
The rest of your life  
Give into the night

Night _[x3]_  
Give into the Night  
Night _[x3]_  
Give into the Night _[x2]_

La canción se iba atenuando al mismo tiempo que lo hacían de nuevo las luces. Rafael, con voz en off, anunció a los que serían los presentadores de esa y de las siguientes noches.

"Señoras y señores...con todos ustedes vuestros presentadores...¡BLU Y PERLA!"

En el lado izquierdo del escenario respiraron hondo y salieron iluminados por un potente foco. Caminaron saludando y entre aplausos hasta que llegaron al atril que había sido colocado en el centro del escenario.

"Gracias a todos por venir aquí esta noche"-comenzó a hablar la guacamaya. "Primero que nada, me gustaría que les dierais un fuerte aplauso a Nico y Pedro que, aunque se salga de su repertorio habitual, han interpretado a la perfección este tema de obertura de estos primeros Premios de la Comunidad"- el público estalló en aplausos mientras el dúo de aves hacía una reverencia en agradecimiento. Cuando los aplausos se apaciguaron, la guacamaya continuó.- "Mi nombre es Perla y seré vuestra presentadora está noche y las siguientes junto a mi pareja Blu"- los aplausos volvieron a sonar mientras el guacamayo se acercaba al micrófono.

"Dicen..."-el guacamayo tuvo que esperar un poco mas a que los aplausos terminaran.- "Dicen que la nuestra es una de tantas historias que Hollywood ha creado, que acabaremos sumidos en el olvido por el implacable paso del tiempo. Sin embargo, para un grupo de personas esto no es así. Para ellos lo nuestro fue algo mas que un largometraje más. Aunque, si bien les gustó nuestra aventura, también creyeron que había cosas que no encajaban o que simplemente debían completarla ...Pues a partir de ese pensamiento y casi de la nada crearon decenas de aventuras nuevas, de universos completamente nuevos. Muchas de estas vidas paralelas fueron buenas y excitantes, otras... no tanto. En estos mundos paralelos hemos conocido desde amigos para toda la vida (Entre el público puede verse a Luna y Kevin entre otros... e incluso a esa masa etérea que son los subconscientes) hasta enemigos formidables (También podemos ver a Ivan y Hano entre otros. Sin embargo hoy no son ni aterradores y perturbados). Y aunque hemos ganado nuevos amigos, nuevos amores, nuevas vidas...también hemos perdido a muchos, madres, padres..."-Terminó el guacamayo de forma seria para dar paso a Perla.

La guacamaya comenzó a hablar en voz alta, exaltada como solo puede terminarse un buen discurso.

"Sin embargo, esta noche y las que vendrán, la delgada linea que separa la vida de la muerte se borra. Los muros que separan los diferentes mundos se derrumban. Esta noche no hay enemigos, no hay muerte ni venganza. Esta noche las palabras odio, miedo y dolor carecen de significado... ¡Esta noche todos nos unimos para homenajear a estas personas que creen que la nuestra no es una historia mas!¡ Esta noche celebramos la primera edición de los Premios de la Comunidad!"

Los aplausos estallaron de inmediato incluso cayó también alguna lágrima.

* * *

**En efecto amigos, la comunidad Rio de habla hispana ha cumplido los mas de 50 likes y se merece unos premios como dios manda. Éstos serán administrados por Dark-kazoo y por mi...En un principio los iba a publicar él pero bueno hubo una serie de problemas que blablabla... En fin por como serán el sistema de votos y las categorías no os preocupéis ya subiremos todo eso...por el momento id pensando (no se lo digáis a nadie si no pierde la emoción) en vuestro fic favorito y en vuestro autor por supuesto. **

**Bueno esto es todo, dejad en las reviews vuestras opiniones sobre esto...y antes de que digais que esto no se podria publicar, os equivocais porque está diseñado como un fic por lo tanto ES un fic... En fin recordad que teneis la página en Face de la Comunidad Rio en español para poder presentaros y hablar con los autores y esas cosas...en fin... Un saludo a todos**


	2. Chapter 2: NOCHE 1: sistema de votación

_**IMPORTANTE: LEER LAS ANOTACIONES DEL FINAL**_

* * *

**NOCHE 1: CATEGORÍAS Y VOTACIONES**

Los aplausos duraron bastante tiempo mientras los paquetes de pañuelos de los mas emotivos se iban acabando. Cuando el ambiente se fue relajado y silenciando, nuestros guacamayos pudieron continuar con la presentación.

"Gracias Perla por ese gran final"-dijo Blu.- "Seguramente os preguntareis por que se están haciendo estos premios tras lo ocurrido en los últimos...Pues bien, lo cierto es que la idea en si no era mala, sin embargo la forma de hacerlos quizás no tanto."

"Así que nuestros organizadores quieren enmendar lo pasado y para que no hubiera problemas de confianza, os los vamos a presentar para que ellos mismos os cuenten como van a ir estos premios"-continuó Perla.

"Bien el primero de ellos es todo un veterano en tanto Fanfiction y en la Comunidad como en la vida pues es el autor de mayor edad en el fandom de Rio de habla hispana a pesar de tener 19 años...con todos ustedes...Trisque "El awelito"- presentó Blu.

Mientras el público aplaudía, de uno de los laterales del escenario apareció un pequeño búho con una larga barba blanca que caminaba apoyado en un bastón en cuyo extremo podía verse un trisquel grabado en la madera.

"El otro de nuestros organizadores es unos de los mejores actualmente además de otro veterano en la Comunidad, muy guapo por cierto...Tenemos el honor de presentaros alguien quien ha estado muy cerca de la muerte, y está aquí ahora para contárnoslo... Dark-kazoo"- presentó Perla.

Del lado contrario del que había salido el anterior autor, apareció un guacamayo azul oscuro de ojos rojos, muy idéntico a Blu, salvo de su peinado y de sus plumas largas. Cuando ingresó, comenzó coqueteando a Perla, luego Blu se acerco algo molesto, pero Perla se quedo mirándolo de todas formas. Después siguió saludando al público .Una vez que Trisque y Kazoo estuvieron de frente, miraron al público, se acercaron al atril y se estrecharon las garras antes de empezar a hablar.

"Buenas noches, autores, lectores, personajes originales y Ocs..."-comenzó el búho- "Es un placer estar aquí delante de todos vosotros... En fin la razón por la que decidimos ser los organizadores de estos premios, al menos por mi parte, es por que me conocéis y lo que es mas importante yo os conozco a vosotros...A la mayoría de vosotros os he visto nacer y prosperar como autores y espero que os fíes de mi a la hora de votar, sabéis que haré lo posible para que todo esto salga bien."- terminó Trisque.

"Bueno, antes de comenzar, es un honor estar aquí, frente a tantos autores y aves" – continuó el guacamayo azul – "también a los Oc, considero que son los personajes más interesantes de este fandom, lo sé porque yo soy uno" – se dirigió a la parte del público donde estaban los Oc – "y no se preocupen, me quedare al lado de Trisque, para asegurarme de que todo salga bien, además, si yo estoy al mando ¿Qué podría salir mal?"

"Se ve tan guapo cuando habla" – murmuro Perla quien estaba detrás, mirando perdidamente al organizador mientras daba su discurso.

"Oye, estoy aquí" – dijo Blu molesto, cruzó las alas y se mostró bastante incomodo, pero aun así Perla no le hizo caso – "no sé que le ves, ¿Qué tiene el que no tenga yo? Si, en teoría, es mi clon"

Mientras que Perla disfrutaba la vista, Blu seguía discutiendo solo, y los organizadores seguían con su discurso

"Bueno **el sistema para las votaciones** es sencillo, simplemente **me tendréis que mandar un PM o un mensaje al Facebook con vuestro voto en cada una de las categorías** que os explicaremos mas adelante"-comenzó a explicar Trisque- "Si os preguntáis por que solo yo recibiré los votos es porque es mucho mas sencillo que una sola persona los reciba...así se evitan dobles votaciones"-terminó el búho.

"Y no se preocupen, yo le estaré vigilando para que no haga trampas, además, vigilaré que se tome las pastillas para el alzheimer, al abuelo se le olvidan muchas cosas" - Kazoo dijo lo último susurrando haciendo que el público se riera mientras Trisque le dedicaba una mirada de odio.- "Fuera de bromas, a la hora del recuento de votos y demás menesteres yo estaré ayudando y supervisando al awelito." - terminó el guacamayo riéndose.

"Gracias chicos...ahora dejadnos el resto a nosotros" - dijo Perla mientras se despedía de ambos autores, Kazoo hizo una seña de 'llámame' antes de irse, Perla solo rio, y Blu gruño - "Bueno, a partir de ahora esos dos serán concursantes en los premios salvo que los lectores decidáis lo contrario...En fin sin mas preámbulos, pasamos a las categorías que optarán a premio en estos Premios de la Comunidad... Blu, haces los honores?" - preguntó la guacamaya.

"¿Y por qué no lo hace ese hijo de…?" – Blu estaba molesto y celoso, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba pensando en voz alta frente a todo el público, después de muchos balbuceos torpes, el show continuó - "es decir… Será un placer...Bien, las categorías serán..."

**-mejor historia****  
****-mejor autor****  
****-mejor autor novel (menos de 8 meses en la comunidad)****  
****-mejor fic romantico****  
****-mejor fic/escena lemon****  
****-mejor song fic****  
****-mejor Oc (bueno/malo)**

"A partir de este momento se os darán 15 días...Es decir el día 25 de junio se terminará el plazo para votar así que la próxima vez que nos veamos será en la entrega de premios. No olvidéis votar en todas las categorías para hacer estos premios mas interesantes..."-terminó Perla.

"Pues bien...hasta aquí la gala de hoy...nos vemos en la entrega de premios...se despiden Perla y Blu ...hasta otra"-se despidió el guacamayo entre aplausos.

* * *

**Bueno ahora os haré un resumen para que quede todo bien claro.**

**¿DONDE VOTAR?**

Me tendréis que mandar un PM o un mensaje a mi facebook (lo encontrareis en la página de la Comunidad Rio en Español) con vuestros votos.

**¿Categorías?**

-mejor historia  
-mejor autor  
-mejor autor novel (menos de 8 meses en la comunidad)  
-mejor fic romantico  
-mejor fic/escena lemon  
-mejor song fic  
-mejor Oc (bueno/malo)

**¿Como debe ser el voto?**

Hemos decidido que nos mandeis una "lista" con los que cosidereis los 3 mejores de cada categoría. Por ejemplo:

Mejor historia

1- Titulo 1 (5 puntos)

2- Título 2 (3 puntos)

3- Título 3 (1 punto)

Y así con todas las categorías...*los puntos son invariables. No es necesario poner tres historias/escenas en cada categoría, pero si recomendable.

**Bueno esto es todo... si tenéis alguna duda, preguntadla en review o mandándonos un PM a Darkkazoo o a mí (Trisque). Gracias a todos de antemano por participar y un saludo,**


	3. Chapter 3: NOCHE 2: Mejor OC

Al fin llegó la ansiada noche en la que todos los esfuerzos hechos durante nuestras respectivas carreras darían sus frutos. La noche en la que nuestros nervios serán puestos a prueba a la hora de abrir los sobres que podrían cubrirnos de gloria o en la más profunda decepción. Sea como fuere esta noche, el calvario de algunos de nosotros terminará por fin al descubrirse los ganadores de... ¡Los Premios de la Comunidad Rio de habla hispana! Entren, siéntense y disfruten...y por lo que más quieran procuren no manchar la alfombra de lagrimas.

* * *

Inicio la trasmisión del programa, los periodistas y camarógrafos estaban por doquier para el tan esperado evento, ¡Los Premios de la Comunidad han empezado! Y con sus animadores favoritos ¡Blu y Perla!

De nuevo en ese teatro reformado a las afueras de la iluminada ciudad de Rio de Janeiro se congregó una multitud de aves y humanos, reales y ficticios, buenos y malos, los vivos y los que habían pasado a mejor vida. Todos ellos llenaban las butacas y los palcos con un único propósito reuniesen con sus creadores, compañeros y amigos para disfrutar del mágico espectáculo de una entrega de premios. Cuando todos estuvieron al fin sentados y expectantes, la gala pudo dar comienzo. Mientras que cientos de cámaras grababan uno a uno a los autores y personajes

-"¡Buenas noches a todos y bienvenidos al fin a la entrega de premios a la Comunidad de Rio!"- Comenzó presentando Blu vestido en un elegante y formal traje negro.

-"Al fin ha llegado el momento de descubrir quienes serán los mejores autores e historias de las diferentes categorías..."- comenzó a decir Perla igual de elegante que su compañero con un sensual traje negro como la noche misma- "...pero antes debemos dar las gracias a los dos organiz..."

-"AAAAAAAAAALLLLLTOOO"- gritó una voz desconocida desde uno de los lados del escenario interrumpiendo a Perla y causando un alboroto generalizado.- "Querrás decir los 'TRES' organizadores"- En este momento un guacamayo azul de plumas a alocadas salió al escenario forcejeando con el personal de seguridad.- "¡Suéltenme malditas rapaces!"

Mientras tanto, en la primera fila de butacas, un búho y otro guacamayo azul se llevaban las alas a la cabeza con una expresión que decía claramente: "¿Por qué nos tuvo que tocar esto a nosotros?"

-"Ya me encargo yo"- le dijo el búho a su compañero mientras se levantaba ganándose un gesto de gratitud por parte del guacamayo.

El búho subió al escenario acompañado por su fiel bastón pero sin la barba que lucía el primer día.

-"Trisque, amigo ¿Puedes pedirles que me suelten?"- pidió el guacamayo que había sido reducido por el grupo de águilas que conformaban el equipo de seguridad del edificio.

-"Está bien chicos, soltadlo...viene conmigo..."- dijo el búho haciendo que las rapaces liberaran al guacamayo de su fuerte agarre- "¿Se puede saber qué hiciste con tu pase VIB (_very important bird_)?"

"Esto...Trisque... ¿Se puede saber de qué va esto?" - Preguntó sin quitar ojo a Dark-Kazoo, quién había seguido a Trisque con el único propósito de flirtear con Perla.

-"Verás...puede que no le hayáis reconocido, pero éste, es KevinBlu y sin él ésta gala no se pudiera haber llevado a cabo y..."- el búho se había girado durante su explicación solo para descubrir que su compañero también había empezado a ligar con una de las operarias de cámara...

El hastiado búho les dio un bastonazo en la cabeza a cada uno ordenándoles que se sentaran se comportaran, en ese momento a más de uno se le formó una gota de sudor frio en la nuca. Una vez estuvieron sentados y tranquilos, el autor habló con los presentadores y volvió también a su asiento ante la furibunda y clamante de "vendetta" mirada de sus dos compañeros organizadores.

-"Bien..." - comenzó Perla volviendo toda la atención hacia ella.- "...como iba diciendo...debemos dar las gracias a los tres organizadores que han hecho posible que estemos aquí hoy... ¡Un aplauso para Dark-kazoo, Trisque y KevinBlu!"- dijo la guacamaya haciendo que todo el teatro se llenara de aplausos.

-"Sin embargo no podemos olvidar hacer mención al autor que nos ha hecho el estupendo cartel de los Premios...Un aplauso para Baylong Feuer, también conocido como MoonTrekerAF"- Completó Blu haciendo que un segundo aplauso se encadenara con el primero. -"Bueno amigos...esto no sería una entrega de premios seria si no se hiciera un homenaje especial a aquellas historias, escenas o personajes que, votados o no, han marcado a esta comunidad..."

"Es cierto Blu...y como presentadores especiales para estos homenajes tenemos ni más ni menos que a KevinBlu y al guapísimo Dark-Kazoo!"- presentó la guacamaya azul ganándose un guiño por parte del autor y una mirada resentida por parte de su esposo y del otro autor. – "bien… estos han sido los que han hecho que todo esto sea posible, y ha llegado el momento de que todos esperaban ¡La premiación!"

Los aplausos se escucharon en todo el lugar, todos querían ver quiénes eran los ganadores

-"de acuerdo… vamos a los que nos compete… ¡la entrega de premios!" – Dijo Blu y todo el auditorio se concentro en la plataforma, todos querían llevarse algo a casa – "los premios están formados de la siguiente manera, en cada categoría se van premiando a los más votados por los miembros de la comunidad, cada uno se llevara un premio al que hemos llamado la Fruta Dorada (Una fruta diferente para cada categoría)

-"En nuestra primera categoría hablaremos de personajes especiales" – dijo Perla tomando la atención de todos – "algunos son buenos, otros son malos… otros simplemente aportan presencia, y a pesar de que no aparecen en la Película 'Rio' las historias no serian las mismas sin ellos, se han ganado nuestro cariño y aprecio… si hablo de nuestros queridos ¡Original Character!"

-"Ahora vamos a ver quién es el ganador" – dijo Blu mientras abría el sobre, hacia constantes pausas para mantener el suspenso, miro también a las filas donde estaban todos los Oc's reunidos – "En el tercer lugar de la categoría de Oc's, se encuentra alguien quien para nosotros es muy especial… pero antes de traerlo para acá, les mostraremos las mejores escenas, veamos…"

De inmediato apareció un gran televisor donde se mostrarían las escenas donde el premiado ha actuado, el gran aparato se encendía con unas grandes letras que decían:

**Categoría: Mejor Oc**

**Tercer Lugar**

-"Blu…" – me dice mientras se levanta y se coloca detrás Mio y me abraza, coloca su cabeza al lado de la mira y me mira fijamente a los ojos – "yo se que para ti no es fácil… pero el pasado es pasado… no hay nada que puedas hacer, ahora tienen vidas separadas… no veo el problema de que sean amigos"

-"si.. lo soy… soy la mas caliente de Rio"

-"vamos, no te hagas de rogar" – dijo ella acercándose mas y mas – "ya te pedí disculpas, no hagas las cosas más difícil, además, yo se que quieres"

-"vaya, deberíamos llamar al faraón, parece que ha extraviado sus momias" – dijo ella con tono bromista

* * *

-"¿la reconocieron?... pues gracias al apoyo constante de todos ustedes, he aquí nuestra primera ganadora de la noche… es ¡Luna!" – Exclamo Blu y todos aplaudieron, Luna subió al escenario para recibir el premio – "¡Felicidades!"

-"Gracias… muchas gracias" – decía ella muy emocionada, iba a decir algo pero Perla le arrebato el micrófono

-"Felicidades por tu premio… pero hay más quienes merecen premios, y es por eso que ahora iremos con el segundo lugar" – dijo Perla

El televisor descendió para mostrar al segundo ganador

-"Eso fue grosero" – susurro Blu a Perla

-"Sabes que la detesto" – respondió ella

**Categoría: Mejor Oc**

**Segundo Lugar**

-"Ese guacamayo azul tuvo mucha suerte al escapar con vida" - dijo mientras veía el cadáver - "pero este no tuvo mucha suerte, ja, es un idiota por haberse cruzado en mi camino cuando me dirigía hasta acá"

-"No importa, ese guacamayo azul solo alargo su vida, no podrá evitar lo inevitable... su extinción"

"¿Qué?, parece que el gato te comió la lengua, ya no hablas" - dijo burlonamente - "que extraño, hace unos años parecía que te fuera mucho mas fácil"

-"aah , tus gritos de dolor son música para mis oídos"

-"Oh lo siento... ¿acaso no puedes volar?" - dijo irónico - "que lastima, me hubiera gustado perseguirte mientras tratas de escapar, viendo tu cara mientras todas tus esperanzas desaparecen, pero bueno, me conformo arrancándote pedazo por pedazo de tu cuerpo... mientras sigues... con vida"

-"Aaaah , el delicioso sabor de la sangre de los guacamayos azules" - dijo de una manera muy vil, y no paraba de saborear la sangre - "sabes?, es muy sabrosa y única, no hay otra que se le compare"

* * *

-"Y nuestro segundo ganador de esta noche... alguien que nos aterrorizo hasta mas no poder, y que hizo muy bien su papel... con ustedes ¡Hano!"

De inmediato apareció el gigantesco murciélago quien estaba muy bien vestido, recibió el premio con gusto y luego se fue.

-"Y ahora vamos con nuestro primer lugar en esta categoria cuyo ganador recibirá El Mango Dorado" – dijo Perla

**Categoría: Mejor Oc**

**Primer Lugar**

"Lo mismo que antes, robar, matar y volverme millonario"

"¡Vuelve aquí, pequeña sabandija!"

"¿Creías que podías escapar de mí?" – preguntó él – "Eres un suicida al venir aquí" – agregó mientras lo ahorcaba.

"Tengo una mejor idea para hacerte hablar"

De pronto, hubo una pequeña interrupcion en la pantalla, las escenas cambiaron y ya no se trataban del primer ganador, que por cierto era Taylán. Ahora las escenas eran de otro personaje.

"Estoy de luto"

"Sí, él fue quien la mató" – dijo él – "Me iba a convertir en padre y ahora lo he perdido todo… la verdad es que ahora no tengo nada…"

"Le había prometido a mi pareja que nunca iba a mirar a otra chica…"

"Lo hice por ella…" – admitió él – "Vayan a ayudarla"

"Oh… Perla, al fin me lo dices…" – susurró sonriendo – "Yo también siento lo mismo… siento amor"

"Necesito que lo hagas, necesito que seas fuerte, necesito que acabes con mi sufrimiento ahora"

"Quiero decir, emh… no estoy diciendo que no seas atractiva… de hecho lo eres… pero creo que en Nueva York estabas más… Más… más… más prolija"

"¿Te he dicho que soy todo un profesional en peluquería?"

"No quiero que estés más triste, sólo quiero ver esa hermosa sonrisa tuya"

"¿Me concedes este baile?" – dijo el – "¿Puedo decirte que estás preciosa esta noche?"

"¿Serás feliz después de esto?"

"No, pero ese juego del amor suena muy bien…" – comentó besándola en todos lados – "¿Cómo se juega?"

"Eres deliciosa…" – susurró

"Perla, por favor no llores más, me parte el corazón verte así" – susurró acariciándola – "No sabes cuanto me duele verte así, a la mañana veo tu hermosa sonrisa y a la noche lloras"

"Perla, no puedes amarme a mí si todavía lo amas a él" – dijo, rompiendo el abrazo con frialdad – "No puedes amar a dos aves al mismo tiempo"

"¡Acabaré con ese maldito de una vez por todas!"

"Muchos me han dicho eso, y todos acabaron muertos"

"En esta selva hay tantas hembras, y todas son muy hermosas, no podía permitirme no aparearme con ellas"

"Exacto, ¿no lo ves, Blu?" – me pregunta – "En esta selva hay miles de hembras, tan hermosas y sensuales, con sus cuerpos moviéndose de izquierda a derecha" – agrega, y su perversión comienza a repugnarme – "Tenemos que ser un equipo"

* * *

Hubo un silencio en el publico, primero habían mostrado las escenas de Taylán como ganador, pero luego aparecieron imágenes de otros personaje ¡Era Ivan! Y sus mejores escenas. Todos incluidos los animadores estaban confundidos. Hasta que Blu vio el sobre que indicaba el ganador.

-„bueno, creo que tenemos un empate" – dijo mientras tiritaba – „es un empate entre Iván y Taylán"

De inmediato subieron ambos personajes, empujándose entre si, no solo eran enemigos en las historias del legendario Zir Agron. Al parecer también lo eran en la vida real. Ambos se pusieron delante de Perla y trataron de arrebatarle el premio, finalmente lo hicieron y comenzaron a forcejear entre ambos para llevárselo.

- "Es mio... ¡suéltalo!" – exclamo Taylán

- "Ni lo sueñes... yo soy el mejor Oc" – respondió Iván – „yo fui el héroe que todos amaron"

- "Si, pero te trasformaste en un psicópata violador, ademas nadie te quiso después de que te acostaste con Perla"

- "Lo dice alguien que murió aplastado"

- "Es mejor que morir en un volcán"

Después de discutir mucho, ambos hicieron tanta fuerza que rompieron el premio en dos partes iguales, se miraron uno al otro con odio y comenzó la pelea

- "Separadlos" – dijo Trisque

- "¿separarlos?" – dijo Kazoo – "¡estas loco! Esto esta genial"

- "Sus apuestas, todos hagan sus apuestas" – dijo KevinBlu animando a que todos los presentes vieran la espectacular batalla

Mientras tanto, Blu y Perla se miraban confundidos y algo nerviosos, eso definitivamente no estaban en sus planes

-"En fin... ¿quien quieres que gane?" – pregunto Perla

- "Taylán, definitivamente Taylán" – respondió Blu

- "oye... ¿sigues molesto por que me metí con Iván?"

- "Pues bastante... no me dejo dormir en semanas"

- "Uff Blu... cuando aprenderás, yo solo te amo a ti y a nadie mas... no tienes que estar celoso"

- "Si bueno, supongo que tienes razón"

- "Te amo"

- "Y yo te amo a ti Perlita"

Blu y Perla se tomaron de las alas, pero de pronto apareció Luna que aun estaba contenta con su premio

- "Gracias... ¡estoy muy feliz con esto!" – dijo Luna y sorpresivamente le dio un beso apasionado a Blu quien quedo encantado después del beso, algo que no le agrado para nada a Perla

- "Ahora si veras maldita" – grito ella furiosa y se lanzo para atacarla y así comenzó otra pelea que de seguro todos los machos querían ver, mientras tanto Blu se quedo solo con la cámara.

- "Bueno espectadores... al parecer nada ha salido como lo planeado en esta loca gala" – dijo algo apresurado – "Y si me disculpan iré a ver esa espectacular pelea de gatas, no se despeguen de este canal... volveremos con ¡Los Premios de la Comunidad Rio de habla hispana! Después de estos comerciales"

Blu se fue rápidamente a ver la interesante pelea y la trasmisión termino.

¡Pero no se detengan… volveremos con mas categorías!

* * *

**Gracias por leer, en breve llegarán el resto de categorías. Pero mientras tanto podéis dejar review y pasaros por la página de facebook de La Comunidad Rio de habla hispana. Gracias a Todos y a Todas. **


End file.
